Live Bait
"Live Bait" is de zesde aflevering van seizoen 4 van ''The Walking Dead''. De aflevering werd in Amerika uitgezonden op AMC op 17 november 2013. Samenvatting Nadat Philip wordt achtergelaten door Martinez en Shumpert, brandt hij Woodbury plat. Na enkele maanden alleen te overleven, vindt hij onderdak bij de Chamblers familie, waarmee hij een korte tijd samenleeft. Personages De volgende personages komen voor in "Live Bait": * Philip Blake * Caesar Martinez * Shumpert * David Chambler (eerste en laatste verschijning) * Lilly Chambler (eerste verschijning) * Meghan Chambler (eerste verschijning) * Tara Chambler (eerste verschijning) * Bill Jenkins (als zombie, eerste en laatste verschijning) Gedetailleerd verloop The Governor vlucht na zijn moordpartij van het Woordbury Army, waaronder zijn twee meest vertrouwde handlangers: Martinez en Shumpert. Later zetten ze een kamp op bij de militaire voorpost, wanneer een vrouwelijke walker The Governor bij het vuur benadert. Martinez doodt haar met een schot in het hoofd en merkt op dat Philip niet eens reageerde. Hij en Shumpert laten The Governor daarom de volgende dag achter om voor zichzelf te gaan vechten. Philip rijdt terug naar Woodbury en brandt het volledig dorp plat. Enkele maanden na het op zijn te redden stort hij uiteindelijk in op straat, maar merkt dan een meisje op door een raam van een appartement en staat terug op om op onderzoek te gaan. Hij ontmoet de Chambler familie, die in het begin achterdochtig zijn en hem zijn pistool afnemen. De Chamblers zijn twee zussen, Lilly en Tara Chambler, hun zieke vader David en Lilly's dochter Meghan. Ze luisteren eerst naar Philip's verhaal over hoe hij de voorbije maanden heeft overleeft en vragen hem zijn naam en hoe lang hij van plan is te blijven, waarop hij zegt dat hij enkel wil overnachten en dat hij Brian Heriot heet, een naam die hij toevallig onderweg op een muur had zien staan. 's Avonds biedt Lilly hem spaghetti aan, maar Philip gooit het nadien weg om in plaats daarvan een blik tonijn te eten. Wanneer hij het bord gaat terugbrengen, wordt hij binnen uitgenodigd en kijkt hij toe hoe Meghan en David een geïmproviseerd spel triktrak spelen. Daarna helpt Philip de oude man naar zijn kamer. David zegt hem daar dat hun bovenbuur Bill Jenkins nog een set triktrak heeft en vraag hij hem of hij dit zou willen gaan halen. Philip gaat daarom naar het appartement boven hen en vindt daar zowel het spel als munitie. Op dat moment hoort hij echter een geluid uit de badkamer, en wanneer hij gaat kijken vindt hij Bill Jenkins ondood in de badkuip. Hij doodt Bill, maar merkt dan dat die een revolver in zijn hand heeft en neemt deze. Tenslotten keert hij terug naar het appartement van de Chamblers en geeft hij David het spel triktrak voor hij weer weggaat. Trivia * De titel "Live Bait" (levend aas) verwijst naar verschillende zaken. *# Philip doet geen moeite om de zombies te ontwijken en gaat zelfs op straat liggen. *# Philip vindt Bill in de badkuip waar hij geen kant op kon. *# Philip gaat naar een verzorgingstehuis waar verschillende zombies vast zitten in een rolstoel of zijn vastgebonden in bed. *# De woorden Live Bait zijn ook te zien op een verkeersbord aan het einde van de aflevering. * In een interview met David Morrissey (de Gouverneur) werd uitgelegd wat het verbranden van de enige foto van de Gouverneur en zijn gezin betekende. Als eerste vouwt hij het hoekje van de foto om zodat hijzelf niet meer op de foto staat waardoor alleen het goede overblijft namelijk zijn vrouw en dochter. Hij verbrandt uiteindelijk de foto omdat hij een nieuwe start wilt maken. Hij wilt alles van het verleden achter zich laten en daar hoort de Gouverneur niet meer bij. * Dit is de laatste keer dat Woodbury in beeld komt. * De werktitel voor deze aflevering was "Rise" (herrijzen). * Er zijn een paar overeenkomsten tussen de reis van de Gouverneur in deze aflevering en de reis van Rick in seizoen 1 zoals: *# Beide worden alleen wakker. *# Beide komen anderen overlevenden tegen op het moment dat ze vermoeid en uitgeput zijn. *# Beide komen ze terecht bij een gezin dat schuilt om te overleven. *# Ze trekken verder en komen beide iemand tegen uit het verleden (Shane en Martinez) die ze uiteindelijk doden. * David Morrissey is flink wat kilo's afgevallen om te laten zien wat voor een ontberingen de Gouverneur heeft doorgemaakt. Hoewel zijn gewichtsverlies echt was, was zijn haar en baard dat niet. Die zijn speciaal voor hem gemaakt in Londen. * De Gouverneur gebruikt de naam Brian. Dit is een verwijzing naar het boek " The rise of the Governor". In dit boek is Brian zijn echte naam en Phillip de naam van zijn dode broer. * Het vuur dat Woodbury in as legde waren voornamelijk visuele effecten omdat het een echte stad was. Het stadhuis echter was wel een set en deze is echt tot de grond toe afgebrand. * De plaats waar de Gouverneur, Martinez en Shumpert kamperen is dezelfde plaats waar de Gouverneur de mensen van het leger doodschoot in de aflevering "Walk With Me". * Op een gegeven moment ligt de Gouverneur op een bank met achter hem een kussen van een papegaai (zie bovenstaande foto). Zo lijkt het net alsof de papegaai op de schouder zit van Philip verwijzend naar een klassieke piraat. Categorie:Afleveringen